Death Can Do Wonders for The Mind
by Prominence Flare
Summary: Rating changed. When two characters lost the most important people in their lives, they basically lose it & turn to crime. This is what happened, and how it was fixed.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody in this fic. Not anybody. Everything that you see that is not normally associated with Sonic and co. _is _mine, however. Guns, other people, exc.

Hatred

Running.

Always running.

Couldn't -no- wouldn't stop.

Not since…it. It had plagued them for over a year now, and was still doing so. How they had done something so brutal. So demonic. But, they reminded themselves why they had done it. Vengeance. Pure vengeance. Vengeance for the ones they had loved. For the ones they had cherished. Soon, the duo managed to evade the police yet again without revealing themselves.

The two managed to find an old, abandoned house on the outskirts of town. It looked like a castle compared to what they had been used to, which was sleeping in alleyways. They both raced in, and immediately began looking for the bedroom. They soon found it, and were out like a light. 

 After … the incident, they started live on the run, and had been living as thieves for two years now, stealing, armed robbing, and even murdering to get away from the cops, and quickly learned that sleep is rare in this line of work. If you stayed in one place too long, they might get you.  You almost always had to be on the run. So to make more time between them and the cops, they made carefully sure that no crucial evidence was left behind. They always scoped out places before they hit them, always wore masks and gloves, cleaned up any gunpowder stains on bodies, and almost never set off alarms, except to distract the guards or someone else. Then they went in for the kill, sometimes figuratively, sometimes literally. They always struck so fast, any eye witnesses only saw a blur, and even that was rare, since they usually sleep-gassed the area first.

The only thing anybody had any clue of was a spray-painted ghost, always on the south wall of the building. That and their cunning strategy had first earned their nickname, the "Ghost Bandits".     

But they knew one fact. They were going to get caught one day, and when they did…they would probably die. Not even they would be able to escape from the clutches of the police forever.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hmm…who are the Ghost Bandits? You review, and I'll tell you.


	2. Caught

Disclaimer: I own the Station Square Asylum, other than that, nuttin'. Nada. Zippety-do-dah. I think you get it.

A/N- I'll reveal the identities of the mysterious "Ghost Bandits" slowly. Try to guess who they are!

When you find one out, you'll maybe-MAYBE see it coming, and that's a pretty big maybe. The other one, though, you'll probably be saying, 'What the heck is this?' Well, onward to the story!

P.S. The "Bandits" are 24 and 18. The last fellow- you'll know who I'm talking about-is 19.

**Chapter 2**

The two figures sped along the rooftops. Swift…silent…deadly. Like ninjas. Only worse. They could be called psychopaths. They knew they were, however, and didn't care. Being a psychopath would only help them in their quest. And for psychopaths, they were-or seemed-very sane. As they approached their destination, one seemed…disappointed. As she looked at the small building, she asked a question that had been on her mind for a while.

"Why are we robbing this place? We've done much bigger and you know it! Remember the huge bank complex yesterday? This'll be child's play compared to that!" The second thief stopped in her tracks. "Exactly. The cops will probably be expecting us to go higher and higher up in our robberies. So we've got to mix it up a little bit to throw them off. If we do this one a little differently, they probably won't guess it's us. Instead, they'll probably think we were just common dime-store thieves looking for their big break. Understand?"  The first one nodded. "I get it. Now let's do this before someone sees us." She cocked her rifle. "My thoughts exactly," said the other one, and cocked hers, then they both pulled their white cloaks on them, another factor that contributed to their name.

They, as always, checked for any outside cameras, and found one, which was easily dispatched. Then, that's when things got different. Instead of doing the sleep gas routine, which was when they tossed a sleep grenade in as soon as they saw an opening in a nearby door or window, then rob the place, they made an old-fashioned approach. They, after making sure nobody was around, got their cloaks on, simply walked in, shot the camera, shot the clerk, emptied the register, and left quickly.

"That was _too_ easy," said the first one. "We walk in, shoot them, and walk out. No fuss, no muss. Could've been something more." "I know what you mean. There's gotta be something…" she stopped suddenly. "Listen. Hear that?" The other thief listened, but could hear nothing. "Nope, you seem to forget that I don't huge ears like you," she griped. The sound soon came into view. Sirens. "Damn! Cops! How did they get here so fast? And who tipped them off?" The sirens got closer. "Forget it and let's get out of here!" screamed the second. With that, they quickly started to sprint away, but before they could get over 15 feet, two shots rang out, and both where hit. The first nailed one's leg. The second, in the arm. They both instantly started to get drowsy. They both hit the ground. "No…can't …get…caught," mumbled one. The second, already out. "She was still young," she said before hitting the ground herself. 

The car pulled right up to them, and out stepped three people. Two were policemen, handcuffs in hand. The third, a heartbroken two-tailed fox. The policemen turned to the kid. Thanks for tipping us off back there, kid. Can't believe you followed them, much less they didn't see or hear you. The kid said nothing.

So what do we do with them? It's your call. We can take them to the asylum, and list 'em under Mental Instability or take them straight to jail." The kid thought for a while. "Take them to the asylum. I want to see what's wrong with them, and if I can't fix it."

The two cops exchanged glances. "Fine, but I would've hauled 'em off," and started to handcuff them anyway. He wasn't taking any chances. "Now, let's see who these guys are…" When he uncovered the masks, the three could only stare. Only the fox spoke. "I don't believe this…"

Later that day, at the Station Square Asylum, two new names were added.

Bat, Rouge T.                                          Hedgehog, Amy Rose   

Maximum level of security: 9                    Maximum level of security: 9 

Level of security: 9                                   Level of security: 9

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Surprised? Good. Shocked? Better. 

Think I'm a lunatic for making Amy Rose so murderous?

Best.   R/R, please?   Thanks.


End file.
